


Drabble: mpreg!Ivan

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: jamesprompted three sentences of:Ivan mpreg. (Won't tell anyone who the baby daddy is.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Lanna's Drabbles (2021)





	Drabble: mpreg!Ivan

**Author's Note:**

> The other dad is Galeni. Nattering continues in the [DW comments](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1189834.html?thread=7398090#cmt7398090). :D

Ivan twitched his lips in an impression of his mother as he watched Miles's gaze travel in a southerly direction and then said, "so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Miles went through more expressions in a minute than Ivan thought Gregor had in a month, and then Miles settled on puzzled and even more puzzled, asking, "is this a joke?"

"Why would it be a joke?" Ivan asked with aplomb, patting his pregnant stomach and grinning; he'd never been able to confuse Miles like this again, so he was going to relish every minute of it.


End file.
